1. Field of the Invention
Furthermore, in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,863 of the same inventorship as the present invention, referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, a light source device is arranged in an array. The light source device proposed includes a light source 200, an array of taper light pipes 210, a taper light pipe 220, and a light valve 230. The light source 200 is an array of multiple light emitting modules 202. The array of taper light pipe 210 is consisted of multiple light pipes 212. Each of the light pipes 212 has a first end 212a and a second end 212b. The first end 212a of each light pipe 212 is closely connected to each light emitting module to collect the large angular beam from each light emitting module and convert the light emitted by the light source 200 into small angular light. Thereby the uniform light is emitted from the second end 212b of each light pipes 212. The taper light pipe 220 has a first end 220a and a second end 220b. The first end 220a is used to receive the uniform light emitted from the array of taper light pipe 210 and then overlap the received light onto the light valve 230 uniformly. The structure can improve the luminance of the integral output light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to provide a portable micro light source device, the volume of which is effectively reduced, thus presenting a better heat sinking effect and having a prolonged service life.
Furthermore, in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,863 of the same inventorship as the present invention, referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, a light sources are arranged in an array. The light source device proposed includes a light source 200, an array of taper light pipes 210, a taper light pipe 220, and a light valve 230. The light source 200 is an array of multiple light emitting modules 202. The an array of taper light pipe 210 is consisted of multiple light pipes 212. Each of the light pipes 212 has a first end 212a and a second end 212b. The first end 212a of each light pipe 212 is closely connected to each light emitting module to collect the large angular beam from each light emitting module and convert the light emitted by the light source 200 into small angular light. Thereby the uniform light is emitted from the second end 212b of each light pipes 212. The taper light pipe 220 has a first end 220a and a second end 220b. The first end 220a is used to receive the uniform light emitted from the array of taper light pipe 210 and then overlap the received light onto the light valve 230 uniformly. The structure can improve the luminance of the integral output light source.
However, if the abovementioned light source device is applied in the micro light source device, particularly in the portable micro projector, it is too large to be miniaturized. Additionally, the problem of heat sinking is not easy to be solved, thus reducing the service life of the light source.